Secret Hands
by MHellody
Summary: The group splits up leaving Noah, Daryl and Carol to stay behind at their camp base in a shed. It proves to be a restless night for Noah as he gets a peak into the secret world that is Daryl and Carol... -Smut, slight voyeurism, humor-


**This is going to take place in that shed shown in trailers for season 5b. I also briefly read somewhere that the group may be splitting up again, which spurred this on. I purposely split the group the way I did for pure benefit of the story so just go along with it.**

**Once again, Father Gabriel, and Eugene have just been completely omitted from this oneshot..I swear i just have no use for them lol. If they maybe later on in the series prove themselves to be worthy, i'll put them in my stories :P**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead and its characters definitely do not belong to me**

* * *

The group was once again split into groups.

Rick took his party of Glenn, Tyreese, Michonne and Carl off in one direction.

While Abraham departed with the girls Tara, Sasha, Maggie and Rosita off in the other.

This left Carol, Noah, Daryl and Judith to stay behind at their camp's base held in the shed they were currently using for shelter.

The group had decided to split, heading off in two opposite directions, in hopes of increasing their chances at finding habitable refuge. They each had walkie-talkies, and agreed to report back any findings at their base in about a day or two.

It was raining that night, and while cold drafts occasionally managed to seep through the cracks of the shed, the tiny group of three - and a half - were thankful for what little shelter they had.

Noah sat in front of the makeshift fire pit, his arms draped over his raised knees watching Daryl and Carol from the corner of his eyes feeling a strange sensation crawl through him.

It hadn't even been ten minutes that Noah was alone with them but he already felt as if he were horning in on their privacy.

He noted how Carol immediately went to the hunter once they all were alone, and checked him over for wounds from the hunt he departed on earlier in the day. His eyes followed closely as her hands touched him so openly; her fingers running over places that any normal person would have flinched at.  
From the little time he had known the stoic man, Noah had quickly come to learn that Daryl didn't easily welcome the close proximity of others. That it took a lot of trust, to let him near you. So when her fingers grabbed hold of his face turning it towards her, and their eyes connected daring the earth to continue orbiting around them, Noah realized something as he watched Daryl lean heavily into her touch.

These two were undeniably together.

It occurred to him that he _had_ been right in assuming there was something more to them. That somewhere along the way, these two people had formed a romantic relationship under the false pretense of close friendship. He couldn't help but wonder how long this had been going on. But more importantly, why were they keeping it secret?

Was he the only one that knew?

He supposed that if the others were unaware, it was simply for the fact that they were always around the two. Whereas he were coming in from an outside perspective, so it was clearer for him to see.

It was like the moment they were separated from the prying eyes of the rest of the group, Carol and Daryl removed the veil of deception, becoming two unrecognizable people.

When Noah had first met the power couple in Atlanta, he was under the impression that Carol was Daryl's wife. On the ride back to the group in the white van with Daryl, he had seen the utter distress mirrored in the broken man's eyes, and had almost voiced his thoughts, _'We'll get them back...Your wife? She'll be safe."_  
He had innocently assumed these were the circumstances, but then doubled back in thought when he did watch them interact in the vicinity of others. The difference was night and day, and it confused him.

So it came as a huge surprise to him that on this night they both let down their walls when they knew no one was looking. Either they deemed him as someone of _so_ little concern, or they just really didn't give a damn about what he thought, he couldn't figure out which. Either way, Noah was officially getting a front row seat into their secret world...

Carol moved about the fire rocking Judith in her arms. They had all just fed, and she was getting ready to put the little one down for bed. Daryl was off in the corner wiping his pristine crossbow with his rag; his eyes trained on Carol's every move. The night had been an otherwise silent one, which Noah felt kind of grateful for. It was calming.

The young teen stared into the fire, continuing to reflect on the duo that were now a mystery to him.

Who was he really to judge what they decided to do behind closed doors anyway? He didn't know them, he wasn't there. He wasn't there to see the time that had gone into their slow coming together. He wasn't witness to the years Carol had spent working on him. How over great lengths of time, she had systematically stripped away the emotional barriers Daryl had so carefully built around himself. How Daryl chipped away at the self-loathing she punished herself with of sins committed that followed her like a shadow. He really had no idea of their journey to get where they were.

And maybe _that's_ why they didn't care if he saw. Because they knew he was in no position to judge. He felt slightly honored - in a peculiar way - that they would feel comfortable enough around him to reveal their true selves. Noah was happy for them, really.

He just didn't know they were _THIS _comfortable...

Judith was so happily deep asleep bundled in her warm nest of blankets and jackets that if it were in her capabilities, he was sure she would have been snoring like a chainsaw.

Noah was on his side, resting in his spot directly across the fire from the two. He was fixing to fall asleep, and started nodding off when the noises began. At first, it was hard to discern exactly what he was hearing as they were far in between, and hard to catch. The crackling of the fire would rise above sometimes masking the sounds, and he relaxed feeling a bit ridiculous.  
But then he heard it.

A female moan.

_What..._

Oh no...No, they _weren't_!

Noah was so stunned by the unmistakable noise, he was instantly petrified. Now the sounds he had been hearing made sense, and were more distinguishable. The ruffling of clothes, the suction of wet lips, and the heavy breathing. It was clear as day what they were doing and he envied Judith for being so blissfully unaware.

Noah cringed trying desperately to feign sleep, lying as still as he possibly could. For crying out loud, he wasn't even turned facing away from them and they _still_ carried on.

He panicked. What did they expect him to do!? It was a square room with no corners to really hide in, no objects to place between them to give them some form of privacy! What was he supposed to do!?

Noah felt utterly trapped.

"You don't have to..."

_Don't have to what? What were they talking about? Were they talking to him?_

He couldn't help it. If they were so audacious to fornicate in the clear view of another being then who was he to resist natural curiosity? He had to sneak a peek.

Noah carefully separated his lids peering through the break in his lashes.

_Oh Lord!_

He wasn't prepared for the view that assaulted his eyes. Carol had been bent over Daryl's half naked body in a position that left no room for question. He looked just in time to see her tongue touch the tip of the man's rock hard cock that stood outside his jeans.

He slammed his eyes shut quickly, desperately trying to drown out the noise of her mouth currently engulfing him. Noah tried counting backwards from one hundred, reciting The National Anthem, humming show tunes - hell - ANYTHING to push the sound of her lips slurping him like a lollipop far from his mind! And then Daryl started chiming in.

"Good...Mmmm yea...just a lil' harder...Fucckk just like that..."

_Why...why, why, why!_

Were they doing this because they thought he was asleep? _WOULD_ they be doing this if he were awake? Noah, at this point wasn't entirely sure what to think, or where he had gone horribly wrong in life to deserve this form of punishment.

He was forced to listen as Carol delivered what he could only tell was a mind-boggling blowjob. He could tell Daryl was nearing his finish by the increased pace of his breathing and his strained grunts. The man was panting as if he were running for miles, and Noah's fists clenched hard readying his mind for the finale. At least it would be over soon. But it never came.

He was tempted to open his eyes when the sounds of her sucking him ceased. Was it over? Could he go to sleep now? He strained his ears listening intently for any indication as to what was coming next, but all he could hear was the crackling of the fire.

_SLAP!_

Noah jumped. _What the hell was that?_ It sounded like the sound of a hand slapping skin.

Oh good...

Maybe Carol had slapped him for taking things too far, and now they were going to go to sleep. Yeah, that was it. He mentally nodded and almost smiled satisfied with his plausible conclusion.

"Nngh!...ah-again..."

_NO! NOT again! You're angry with him for acting like an animal, and you slapped him for getting out of control! Don't ask him in that sexy breathy voice begging him for it!_

_SLAP!_

"What am I gun'a do with you...likin it rough like a dirty girl...Get on your back for me."

Noah wanted to cry. He knew they were far from over, and he just wanted to cry. He wished he had stumbled across more porn films in his life before the apocalypse, maybe somehow that would have steeled him more for what was currently taking place. His heart hammered in his chest, and he was sweating profusely. He knew what was coming next, and as Noah lay stiff as a board on the dirt covered ground, he strangely had the feeling like he was about to become a man.

"Ohhh God, Daryl..."

"Fuck...I missed you so fucking much..."

Noah's eyes were beginning to hurt with how hard he had them pressed close. Spots were beginning to form behind his lids. His virgin ears were currently being taught a very mature lesson. New sounds, he never imagined bodies could make were suddenly all around him at once, suffocating him.

They were...doing it! They were _actually_ freaking doing it! The farthest he had ever gone with a girl before this was a kiss on the cheek, and he knew if he opened his eyes he would be granted sight into that final base, and see how a man drives home.

Which made it all the more tempting.

What-the hell-ever. He had been thrusted this far. What more damage could possibly be done to him?

Noah opened his eyes.

But then he refastened them shut a second time when he was greeted with the oh-so-lovely vision of Daryl's pale backside. _Great...Well that's going to give me nightmares._

He sat for a moment mentally twiddling his thumbs while listening to their bodies joining together and willing that particular image of the other man from his mind. He debated for a minute, what to do. But then his brain brought up - what was to him - a logical argument. He, unfortunately, got a look at Daryl. So it was only fair to see both sides, right? Curiosity got the better of him.

He looked again, his eyes drifting to Carol.

_Wow..._

Carol had a nice body.

His eyes remained slightly open observing the couple. And this time instead of seeing Daryl, the angry hot-headed and sometimes stoic hunter with a seemingly short fuse, and Carol the fearless protector that would do anything for the ones she loved...He saw a man simply loving his woman.

Noah felt some of the fear edge away being replaced with a strange fascination, and he grew braver.

His heart rate shot through the roof as he daringly watched them make love. Daryl's hips rolled into Carol with such fluid precision he was sure it was practiced at least a dozen times before. Her toned legs were tossed around Daryl, creamy thighs wrapping around his waist, pulling him deeper into her - which at his angle - didn't even look physically possible as the man was already balls deep.

The eyeful Noah was getting was enough to make him pass out, or cause a nosebleed but with an odd determination, he kept watching.

Her fingers were clawing hard at his back as he took her slow, but with driven force. Noah could see the reddened crescent shapes of nail marks left behind each time she dragged, but it only seemed to spur the hunter on further as he grunted in response to her markings. He was used to this. Carol dragged him down, pulling him into what looked to be a sensational kiss as Daryl seemed momentarily dazed, causing her to push her hips forward picking up where he left off. He saw tongues darting into each other's mouths, and shivered at the lewd sight of it. There was such intensity put forth in just a kiss. Daryl pulled back from her mouth resuming his rhythm and picking up his pace with a bit more fervor. Carol released a shrill cry, and locked eyes with her lover in a meaningful gaze.

It was in that moment that Noah knew he would never witness such raw passion between two people.

"Squeeze yer thighs around me..." Noah's cheeks flushed brightly at the gruff demand. Carol moaned throwing her head back, as he continued to slide his dick in and out of her. "Daryl..." her voice was husky and dripped with pure desire. "C'mon baby squeeze me hard."

Their words were in hushed whispers, but Noah's strained ears could hear it perfectly.

Carol and Daryl seemed to be getting closer to the end as their pace became more frantic. She had pulled his sweat slicked body flush against her own, and he continued moving in frenzied pace as their bodies grinded against each other. Daryl's thighs were slapping into hers, and he was driving so deep his balls were repeatedly hitting her ass. His eyes were drawn to one of Daryl's hands as he kneaded the flesh of her bottom holding on tight.

Noah didn't dare blink, way too invested at this point to miss even a second. Daryl was fucking Carol with everything he had, and she was thrashing about beneath him in pure bliss.

Noah's mouth hung slightly open and he was focused intently on the pair that performed the ancient dance of primal love, before his pupils burning it into his memory. He was so thoroughly distracted.

He should have been more careful.

Because in the next moment, Daryl's head had turned slyly while his hips continued pumping into Carol without even missing a beat. His eyes looked straight into Noah's.

Noah was so suddenly caught off guard, that he let out a sharp gasp, and felt his whole body turn to a block of ice freezing him solid. He was too stunned to even close his eyes.

Daryl chuckled wickedly, sending chills down Noah's spine.

And then he resumed as if it never happened, pouring all his effort back into pleasuring his woman. Noah's widened eyes gave away the fear he felt. He was deathly afraid at having just been caught...What was Daryl going to do?

Carol seemed pleasantly oblivious to the short interaction between the two and her sharp moans alerted she was drawing near to her finish. "You cummin baby?" Daryl's deep voice asked breathlessly as he slammed into her faster pushing her to her limit. She had tears in her eyes as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth nodding her head fiercely, unable to speak. "Ungh...me too..!" Her warm walls were clenching him tight, and he felt his release seizing him with strong force.

Daryl grunted deep as his cock twitched within her walls spilling his seed deep into her womb. She fell over the edge, as his hot sperm flooded her insides.

"Daryl! Nnngh!...I love you!"

Noah had never heard such a voice from Carol and was shocked by the unbridled passion in it.

The both of them moaned like animals in heat blindly riding through the high. It took a few lifetimes before their breathing started slowly evening out, and Noah could feel his mind implode as it became a whirlwind of terror-stricken panic. When they exploded together, he felt as if a bomb had gone off leaving him to sift through the devastation of its aftermath.

The outside world was filled with death, violence and reanimated corpses, but inside these walls, a hidden love had just taken place and Noah was very much a part of it. He had just lived that with them. Despite the horrors beyond these walls, he found this experience to be the most intense, exhilarating ride of his life.

* * *

Some time had passed and Noah had properly given up on sleep. He felt an adrenaline rush coursing through him thanks to his teammates' sexual escapades. Once again, he sat with his arms draped across his raised knees. The fire was still burning albeit a bit less intensely, and his gaze was fixed on the flames.

Daryl was sitting across the fire with his back resting against the shed wall stroking Carol's bare back under the thin blanket. He blew out a puff of smoke from the cigarette nestled between his lips that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. A tense silence floated through the air stifling Noah.

When he looked, up he froze.

Daryl's head was leaning against the wall and his blue eyes pierced straight into Noah's. The light of the fire danced across his chiseled features casting him in shadows, giving the man a dangerous aura. Noah stiffened meeting Daryl's gaze. It was just he and the beast as Carol seemed to have tapped out after their monumental finish, draped across his figure fully spent. The look in Daryl's eyes was ferocious as he bore unashamed into Noah's almost as if he were daring him to say something...

Noah averted his impenetrable gaze knowing fully well it was foolish to challenge the man.

In this new world among the living dead, one would come across murderers, psychopaths, cannibals, mentally unstable people that wanted to have complete control over you. But as Noah looked back up into Daryl's eyes, he now had the feeling that Daryl, in a way, was somehow the darkest of them all.

* * *

**2 more days till the second half of season 5!**

**I wonder what really happens in this shed they take refuge in...probably nothing haah!**


End file.
